Love of My Life
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Salazar Slytherin bersumpah tak akan meninggalkan dunia fana sampai dirinya bisa menggapai obsesi memurnikan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts dari infeksi Darah Lumpur. Mampukah leluhur asrama Slytherin itu mempertahankan tekadnya di saat arwah sucinya berjumpa dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle sekaliber Hermione Jean Granger?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Salazar Slytherin.

**Rating:** T

* * *

Pertemuan pertama Hermione Jean Granger dengan hantu aneh itu terjadi di pagi hari jelang liburan Natal. Kala itu, Hermione yang bertugas mencari referensi mengenai Nicolas Flamel nekat menjejakkan kaki di perpustakaan Seksi Terlarang. Zona berbahaya yang jelas-jelas tak boleh dimasuki pelajar tahun pertama seperti dirinya.

"Hei kau! Berhenti sampai di situ!"

Hermione tersengat kaget mendengar instruksi menggelegar itu. Menengok takut-takut dari balik bahu, Hermione menarik napas lega saat sesosok putih transparan melayang murka ke arahnya.

Tadinya, Hermione mengira dirinya tertangkap basah oleh penjaga sekolah, Argus Filch dan harus menerima detensi gantung diri di pohon Dedalu Perkasa. Hukuman tak manusiawi yang selalu digembar-gemborkan Filch bakal diterapkannya pada pelajar di bawah umur yang ketahuan menyelundup ke Seksi Terlarang.

Untungnya, yang memergokinya kali ini bukanlah si sekuriti keji melainkan makhluk halus berjubah kuno. Hantu tak dikenal yang menatap tajam seakan-akan tengah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan menjejalkan Hermione ke mulut pispot berkarat.

Bergoyang maju mundur di tumitnya, Hermione mencoba mengabaikan arogansi dingin khas bangsawan yang meruyak dari hantu berparas angkuh tersebut. Meski mata kosongnya tampak mati, arwah tembus pandang itu masih sanggup mengirimkan tatapan setajam belati. Sorot penuh janji kematian yang membuat jantung Hermione membeku di katupnya.

"Kau bisa membaca, Anak Bandel?" si hantu mendesis sinis, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Tersenyum datar melihat anggukan singkat Hermione, si hantu seputih mutiara itu menunjuk papan bertuliskan SISWA DI BAWAH UMUR DILARANG MEMASUKI SEKSI TERLARANG.

"Nah, jika kau bisa membaca, kenapa kau nekat menerobos wilayah yang terlarang untukmu?" si hantu terbang berputar-putar mengitari Hermione. Hembusan hawa dinginnya merembes ke sendi-sendi Hermione, memaksa gadis bergigi kelinci itu untuk merapatkan sweter rajutnya.

"Aku... aku ada keperluan di sini," Hermione berbicara terpatah-patah dari balik geliginya yang bergemeretuk. Manik matanya melirik ragu-ragu, mencari-cari keberadaan siswa lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya meloloskan diri dari hantu menyebalkan yang tengah mendecap-decapkan lidahnya itu.

"Tak ada murid lain di perpustakaan saat ini, Nona Nakal. Mereka semua sibuk bersiap-siap pergi ke Stasiun Hogsmeade untuk liburan Natal."

Mengkeret ketakutan, ngeri menghadapi penghuni dunia lain yang bisa mengintip alam pikirannya, Hermione berbalik arah. Belum sempat kabur lebih jauh, suara pongah si hantu menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

"Kita belum selesai, Gadis Kecil. Kalau kau kabur tanpa seizinku, aku akan berteriak dan melaporkan keberadaanmu di area berbahaya ini. Kau pasti dijatuhi sanksi gantung diri dan pengurangan nilai asrama seratus persen," si hantu berseru licik, mata penuh teka-tekinya berkilat tertimpa api obor yang tergantung di dinding perpustakaan.

Menggeretakkan tangannya, Hermione mengutuki desakan gila untuk menggeledah Seksi Terlarang di jam-jam sempit menjelang keberangkatan kloter pertama ke Stasiun Hogsmeade. Seandainya saja ia mengubur niatnya, ia pasti tak akan bertemu muka dengan hantu berlidah tajam yang bertingkah seakan-akan dirinyalah pemilik sah Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

"Aku tak takut padamu. Laporkan saja sesukamu," bentak Hermione, pura-pura tak terintimidasi dengan ancaman lawan bicaranya. Kebulatan tekad Hermione mengempis saat seringai kejam terpatri di sudut mulut si hantu. Cengiran sejahat setan yang memaksa Hermione merevisi gertak sambalnya.

"Oke, oke. Aku menyerah. Tolong jangan buat kegemparan yang bisa membuatku tertangkap," bisik Hermione, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat si hantu memajang tampang jahil. Ekspresi usil yang dipastikan membuat makhluk jadi-jadian paling iseng se-Hogwarts, Peeves menangis cemburu.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti posisimu, Mungil," si hantu memiringkan dagunya, mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk melangkah keluar dari Seksi Terlarang. Terus mengikuti Hermione seperti bayangan, si hantu transparan itu melanjutkan investigasinya yang tertunda.

"Nah, keperluan penting seperti apa yang membuat siswa tahun pertama seperti dirimu berani melanggar batas teritorial?"

Menenggelamkan dirinya di bangku terdekat, Hermione mendesah lelah. Tampaknya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jika terus berlarat-larat, Hermione yakin hantu arogan ini akan menguliahinya sampai esok pagi.

"Aku sedang mencari data tentang Nicolas Flamel," sembur Hermione sebal, melotot kesal saat si hantu tergelak terpingkal-pingkal.

"Cuma untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Nicolas Flamel kau nekat menerabas Seksi Terlarang?" si hantu berdecak merendahkan, memaku Hermione dengan pandangan yang bisa membekukan aliran darah.

"Iya! Aku sudah mencari di berbagai buku tapi tidak ketemu. Mungkin saja nama Nicolas Flamel tercantum di pustaka yang ada di Seksi Terlarang," cetus Hermione sengit, menyandarkan tubuh pegalnya ke tiang bangku.

Bergerak pelan, hantu berambut keperakan itu tersenyum mengejek. Mata tak bernyawanya terpancang lurus saat rentetan ledekan mengalir mulus dari balik bibir berbisanya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis idiot berotak udang. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku sangat membenci makhluk seperti dirimu."

Darah Hermione naik ke kepala mendengar cemoohan sarat kebencian tersebut. Mengerutkan dahi cerdasnya, Hermione berupaya mencerna dosa besar apa yang diperbuatnya semalam sehingga harus bersua dengan hantu sebrengsek ini.

"Aku bukan penyihir idiot!" balas Hermione panas, melompat gesit dari kursinya. Menegapkan punggung, Hermione mendongakkan dagunya, tanpa ragu menantang hantu congkak yang berani menyebutnya penyihir tak berotak itu.

"Jika kau bukan idiot, pasti lemah saraf," kekeh si hantu, menjentikkan jari manis dengan jempolnya. Seringai tak kenal kompromi terulas di ujung bibirnya saat Hermione menggeprek meja dengan satu tinju, menggulingkan beberapa buku yang teronggok di sana.

"Aku bukan gadis lemah saraf!" maki Hermione, rambut keriting lebatnya mencuat seperti bulu kucing marah. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika hantu kurang ajar tersebut memuntahkan tawa menghina yang mendirikan bulu roma.

"Gryffindor yang malang, mendapatkan anak didik segalak ini," si hantu menurunkan tubuh di kursi seberang Hermione. Bersandar malas, hantu berpostur gagah itu menautkan jemari di dagunya. Selama itu, tatapan penuh misterinya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hermione yang memerah.

Mengusutkan surai singanya, Hermione memungut buku perpustakaan yang terjatuh. Daripada mengurusi hantu berisik ini, lebih baik ia berancang-ancang pergi ke Stasiun Hogsmeade; bergegas naik kereta Hogwarts Express yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke London.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahlah jika kau menyebutku si idiot yang lemah saraf," dengus Hermione, memandang galak si hantu yang menyeringai polos tanpa dosa. Usai menata ulang buku perpustakaan dengan keakuratan membabi-buta, Hermione tanpa ragu beranjur maju.

"Jika kau tak bisa membantuku mencari tahu siapa itu Nicolas Flamel, aku akan pergi. Selamat Natal, Mister."

"Cokelat Kodok. Apa kau suka makan Cokelat Kodok, Nona Nakal?"

Hermione mematung mendengar tanggapan konyol si hantu. Setelah mengata-ngatainya gadis nakal tak berotak, kini hantu sok tahu ini mencoba mengulik kebiasaan ngemilnya? Bertanya-tanya tentang camilan tinggi kalori yang tak pernah disentuhnya?

Untungnya, sebelum lidah tak bertulangnya menghamburkan sanggahan pedas, Hermione teringat akan kartu penyihir yang selalu tersemat di kardus makanan ringan berbahan dasar kakao pekat tersebut.

"Merlin! Aku ingat sekarang. Nicolas Flamel ada di dalam kartu Cokelat Kodok," Hermione memekik kesenangan, mengenang kartu yang dilihatnya kemarin lusa. Di kartu edisi Profesor Albus Dumbledore itu, Nicolas Flamel si ahli alkimia memang dicantumkan sebagai teman dekat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts paling populer tersebut.

Memajang tampang berbunga-bunga, Hermione tersenyum berterima kasih. Meski hantu di hadapannya ini sangat menjengkelkan, Hermione tetap berhutang budi karena telah diberi pencerahan. Jika bukan karena bantuannya, mungkin ia harus membuang-buang waktu mengobrak-abrik nama Nicolas Flamel di ratusan perkamen berbulu.

"Terima kasih, Mister..." ujar Hermione rikuh, sedikit malu untuk menanyakan nama hantu yang terus mengamatinya dengan sorot tak bisa dipahami itu. Tatapan menekan yang membuat Hermione merasa dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan iblis serigala berbulu domba.

"Sly. Kau bisa memanggilku Sly, Gadis Kecil."

"Sly?" ulang Hermione, sedikit keheranan mendengar nama singkat tersebut. Biasanya, hantu-hantu kastil Hogwarts memiliki nama lengkap yang selalu dibangga-banggakan setiap saat.

Sebut saja hantu Menara Gryffindor, Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus yang setiap detik tak pernah berhenti mengingatkan anak-anak asramanya untuk memanggilnya dengan identitas lengkapnya, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Atau Profesor Cuthbert Binns, guru hantu pengajar mata pelajaran Sejarah Sihir yang ngotot disapa dengan semua gelar akademik yang dimilikinya.

Tapi, meski ringkas, nama tersebut cukup mewakili kepribadian si hantu. Sesuai dengan makna Sly yang berarti lihai dan licik, aura keculasan memang menaungi si arwah penasaran yang sampai detik ini masih setia mencermati Hermione dengan mimik tak berekspresi.

"Namaku Hermione Jean Granger. Kau bisa memanggilku Hermione," Hermione tersenyum bersungguh-sungguh sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Uluran ramah yang layu mendadak tatkala Sly menghardik jijik. Mengumpat dalam bahasa asing yang seumur-umur tak pernah didengar Hermione.

_"Jangan mimpi aku mau bersentuhan dengan Darah Lumpur kotor seperti dirimu."_

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kenapa mendesis-desis seperti reptil begitu?" Hermione beranjak mendekat, nyaris mental terguling-guling sewaktu teguran angker berdengung dari balik punggungnya.

"Miss Granger, perpustakaan sebentar lagi ditutup," petugas perpustakaan, Madam Irma Pince berdiri berkacak pinggang. Kemoceng sihir, perangkat tangguh yang selalu dipakai untuk mengusir jamur di buku maupun untuk mementung batok kepala siswa bandel menyembul dari balik saku jubah biru pirusnya.

Gelagapan, Hermione memindai sekitarnya yang sunyi senyap dan setengah gelap. Selain dirinya, Sly dan Madam Pince, tak ada satu makhluk pun yang beredar di ruangan besar penuh buku itu.

Biasanya, di jam-jam usai sarapan seperti sekarang, perpustakaan selalu penuh sesak seperti kandang ayam. Tapi, berhubung esok liburan Natal, tak ada satu siswa pun yang berminat menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di perpustakaan. Kecuali Hermione tentunya, yang memiliki misi terselubung menyelidiki Nicolas Flamel, si ilmuwan legendaris pemilik Batu Bertuah.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke Stasiun Hogsmeade, Miss Granger. Bukankah liburan Natal tahun ini kau mudik ke rumah orangtuamu?" Madam Pince mendesak menyelidik, menggebah kemoceng sihirnya di kamus tebal yang dibawanya. Kurang dari sedetik, tungau dan kutu melompat berhamburan, bersaing dengan daki dan jamur yang menjerit-jerit panik.

"Iya, Madam Pince. Aku akan segera berkemas," angguk Hermione patuh, melirik sekilas ke sosok Sly yang melayang tenang. Anehnya, meski kerlap-kerlip putihnya berkejap-kejap di kegelapan, Madam Pince sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesan bahwa ia menyadari keberadaan hantu kurang ajar itu di dekatnya.

Bahkan, saat pandangan Madam Pince bersinggungan dengan Sly yang sekarang mulai mengacak-acak tumpukan buku di rak, wanita kurus berselaput tulang itu tetap tak menampakkan perubahan mimik muka.

Padahal biasanya, Madam Pince tak pernah menolerir siapapun yang berani mengotak-atik susunan bukunya. Siapapun. Termasuk si galak Baron Berdarah. Hantu Slytherin yang berkali-kali dilabraknya karena lalai mengembalikan pustaka ke tempat semula.

Jadi, mengapa sekarang berbeda? Mengapa Madam Pince tutup mata akan keisengan Sly yang jelas-jelas disengaja itu? Mengapa Madam Pince bertingkah seolah-olah tak menyadari keberadaan Sly yang sekarang mulai menebar kutu di atas rambut sasak tingginya?

"Tunggu apalagi, Miss Granger? Nanti kau ketinggalan Hogwarts Express," semprot Madam Pince habis sabar, memutus perdebatan Hermione dengan alam pikirannya. Menggaruk rambut sasaknya yang mendadak gatal, pustakawati berhidung panjang itu menyeret Hermione menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum pintu perpustakaan terbanting menutup, Hermione memberanikan diri menengok dari balik bahu. Melambaikan tangannya, Hermione melompat seraya berteriak riang, mengagetkan Madam Pince yang tengah keteteran memencet kutu di konde tingginya.

"Selamat Natal, Sly. Sampai ketemu lagi di tahun depan."

* * *

Salazar Slytherin, salah satu pendiri Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sekaligus penyihir paling disegani di zamannya terbang memutari langit-langit ruangan. Sesekali, gerutuan parau meloncat dari tenggorokannya tatkala kepala peraknya bersenggolan dengan untaian jembalang berkostum Sinterklas yang tergantung merana di atas kasau.

"Idiot! Untuk apa sih si bego Hagrid memasang jembalang jerawatan di sini? Benar-benar merusak pemandangan," Salazar Slytherin menggeram perlahan, memelototi Pengawas Hewan Liar Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid yang asyik membumbui sulur _mistletoe_ dengan serbuk sihir. Bubuk sakti yang dalam sepersekian detik langsung membuat kuncup _mistletoe_ bermekaran sebesar kereta kencana.

Mengenakan jaket tikus mondoknya yang disesaki rangkaian kertas holi, Hagrid berdendang sengau, tak sadar sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam mematikan yang dihunjamkan ke arahnya. Di dekat kakinya, anjing telat mikir miliknya, Fang, bolak-balik menggerigiti kandang Doxy, makhluk biru bertaring yang rencananya bakal disemayamkan di dalam bilik lampion.

Melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan mengejek, Salazar Slytherin menyumpah lirih. Tahun ini, meski cuma segelintir siswa yang tinggal di Hogwarts, keceriaan Natal di kastil Skotlandia itu tak memudar. Terima kasih banyak untuk Kepala Sekolah era ini, tentunya. Si renta jenaka Profesor Albus Dumbledore yang bersusah payah mempercantik seantero sekolah dengan aneka pernak-pernik Natal.

Dulu, sebelum sekolah berasrama ini dikelola Dumbledore, Natal berlalu tanpa kesan. Pendahulu Dumbledore, Profesor Armando Dippet memang terkenal pemurung dan tak menyukai keglamoran pesta.

Di rentang kepemimpinannya, Profesor Dippet tak pernah mengizinkan pelajar dan staf pengajar mendekam di kastil selama liburan Natal. Setiap liburan, baik Natal, Paskah maupun musim panas, semua penghuni Hogwarts harus pulang ke rumahnya. Kebijakan bijaksana yang membuat Salazar Slytherin bebas merdeka menikmati Hogwarts dalam kesunyian terkendali.

Melesat menembus batang cemara, Salazar Slytherin menutup kupingnya dengan dua tangan, berusaha menghalau kidung _God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen_ yang disenandungkan barisan peri kecil bersayap. Peri bersenjata harpa yang tak henti-hentinya menaburkan salju buatan di sela-sela demo suara mereka.

"Ini Natal, Mister. Jadi, cerialah sedikit. Kalau kau terus menekuk muka, kau akan cepat tua," salah satu peri pendek yang tampaknya sudah bosan hidup membasahi tempurung Salazar Slytherin dengan salju imitasinya.

Mengutuk dengan makian paling kasar, Salazar Slytherin membiarkan salju palsu itu meluncur mulus menembus tubuhnya. Tahu apa si kuntet itu soal tua? Bah, jika dihitung-hitung, usia Salazar Slytherin mungkin tak kalah tuanya dari planet bumi. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan periode gentayangannya yang sudah berlangsung selama berabad-abad ini.

Cerialah sedikit karena ini hari Natal? Salazar mengumpat secara mental. Sewaktu masih hidup pun, ia tak pernah antusias menyambut datangnya Natal maupun perayaan hari besar lainnya. Bagi penyihir berkemauan kuat seperti dirinya, liburan haruslah dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk mempelajari seluk-beluk ilmu sihir.

Kebenciannya berleha-leha di musim liburan berkebalikan dengan ketiga teman lamanya. Tak hanya antusias meliburkan akal sehat, tiga sobat kentalnya itu juga tak pernah alpa merancang jenis pesta yang sesuai untuk momen istimewa yang mereka lewati bersama.

Bibir Salazar Slytherin terangkat sedikit sewaktu mengingat tiga teman terbaiknya di dunia. Tiga penyihir hebat yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya. Tiga penyihir berdedikasi yang bekerja sama mendirikan sekolah untuk menampung tunas muda. Benih baru yang disemai dan dituai sesuai dengan preferensi kepribadian mereka masing-masing.

Saat awal pendiriannya, Hogwarts memang tak dibagi-bagi dalam empat asrama seperti sekarang. Namun, batas pemisah tetap terpentang lebar, ditunjang dengan perbedaan karakter di antara mereka berempat.

Sesuai dengan kesetiaan dan keberanian sejati yang dimilikinya, si terpuji Godric Gryffindor memilih memandu penyihir berhati sekuat singa.

Si cantik dan terdidik Rowena Ravenclaw lain lagi. Kembang Skotlandia itu hanya mau membimbing bibit penyihir yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa. Selaras dengan moto kuno yang dijunjungnya sedari belia; kepintaran tak terhingga adalah harta manusia yang paling berharga.

Untuk murid biasa-biasa saja, si manis Helga Hufflepuff tampil sebagai penyelamat. Gadis desa Wales itu dengan senang hati mengajari penyihir canggung dan kikuk asalkan anak didiknya itu memiliki kualitas mental seperti dirinya; jujur dan pekerja keras.

Sedangkan dirinya? Salazar Slytherin menyeringai berbahaya, kilau purba menyala di kedalaman matanya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dari zaman batu sampai zaman milenium, dari zaman dinosaurus di laut sampai cicak di dinding, ia senantiasa berpegang teguh pada paham supremasi darah murni.

Dalam pandangan ortodoksnya, ilmu sihir hanya berhak diwarisi oleh penyihir yang terlahir dari orangtua berdarah murni. Dalam pandangan konservatifnya, satu-satunya koloni suci yang berhak hidup dan bernapas di muka bumi hanyalah penyihir berdarah murni.

Hanya darah murni! Bukan darah campuran rendahan maupun penyihir berpembuluh sampah seperti kaum Darah Lumpur. Spesies buangan perampok ilmu pengetahuan yang membuatnya harus terusir dari kastilnya sendiri.

Kemarahan murni dan bersungguh-sungguh tumbuh di benak Salazar Slytherin sewaktu memori kepergiannya terputar ulang. Tak bisa bertumpu di satu titik temu, ia terpaksa angkat kaki untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Hogwarts yang terhormat dalam kendali tiga teman lamanya.

Mendesah keras, Salazar Slytherin merutuki eksodusnya yang terburu-buru. Seharusnya, ia tak patah arang melawan pengkhianatan ketiga kompatriotnya. Seharusnya, ia maju tak gentar mempertahankan prestise darah murninya. Seharusnya, ia tak membiarkan teman-temannya leluasa memasukkan limbah selokan ke dalam kastil tercintanya.

Lihat saja hasil dari ketololannya itu. Saat ini, hampir sebagian besar nadi penyihir yang menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts dialiri najis tak termaafkan. Kotoran menjijikkan yang tak bisa dinetralisir meskipun dirinya sudah menyimpan Ular Basilisk di Kamar Rahasia. Reptil mengerikan yang ditangkarkan khusus untuk memangsa kaum sehina Darah Lumpur.

Sayangnya, makhluk melata berukuran raksasa itu tak bisa menuntaskan ambisi Salazar Slytherin memurnikan Hogwarts dari gerombolan pembuluh sampah penyebar masalah. Lima puluh tahun lalu, saat ular berkepala mahkota itu keluar kandang, reptil kesayangannya itu hanya berhasil membunuh satu Darah Lumpur. Si dungu Myrtle Merana yang semenjak kematiannya menghantui kamar mandi anak perempuan di lantai dua.

Usai tragedi Myrtle, pupus sudah harapan Salazar Slytherin untuk memusnahkan Darah Lumpur dari sekolah yang didirikannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menggapai obsesinya itu jika ahli waris sejatinya, satu-satunya keturunan terakhirnya yang bisa membuka segel Kamar Rahasia lenyap tak berbekas? Menghilang layaknya debu di tangan balita berdarah campuran?

Ledakan dinamit yang bergaung susul-menyusul menyadarkan Salazar Slytherin dari kekusutan pikirannya. Mata tajamnya menyipit dingin, mengamati dua siswa Gryffindor tahun pertama yang bertanggung jawab atas letusan beruntun barusan.

Harry James Potter dan Ronald Bilius Weasley...

Melipat bibir tipisnya, Salazar Slyherin menggilas dorongan mencabik-cabik kepala jabrik Potter dengan tinju kosongnya. Kebenciannya pada bocah yang sukses memusnahkan generasi terakhirnya itu mungkin setara dengan kebenciannya pada mendiang istrinya. Ningrat darah murni yang gagal memberikannya pewaris laki-laki untuk mempertahankan marga sakral Slytherin.

Mendengus ketus, Salazar Slytherin membungkus ingatan akan istri yang tak pernah dicintainya itu ke sudut terdalam. Untuk apa ia membuang waktu dengan memikirkan wanita tak berguna yang terpaksa dinikahinya demi menguatkan entitas darah murni di antara mereka?

Sewaktu istri lemahnya mati merana karena tak bisa melahirkan keturunan laki-laki, Salazar Slytherin sudah keburu tua. Sudah terlanjur tak bisa memproduksi pewaris nama keluarga. Kegagalan memelihara nama besarnya itulah yang membuat Salazar Slytherin menolak meninggalkan dunia fana. Enggan bergabung bersama almarhumah istrinya maupun arwah ketiga pendiri Hogwarts lainnya yang sudah tertidur tenang di nirwana.

"Ayo turun dan bergabunglah bersama kami, para hantu," sambutan renyah Profesor Dumbledore mengusik lamunan kelam Salazar Slytherin. Menyeringai senang seperti macan kekenyangan, manula berjenggot panjang itu melambaikan tangannya yang sekisut perkamen. Mendesak hantu-hantu Hogwarts untuk duduk manis di dekatnya.

Rahang Salazar Slytherin mengatup kesal tatkala hantu Hogwarts berbondong-bondong memenuhi ajakan penyihir pemilik Patronus burung Phoenix itu. Kerutan tak sukanya membenam semakin dalam saat iris biru cerah Dumbledore bertabrakan dengan manik kosongnya. Tatapan sarat makna yang secara tak langsung membujuknya untuk segera menyusul rekan-rekannya.

Menggeleng formal, Salazar Slytherin menolak undangan tersebut. Raut mukanya semakin gelap ketika Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum sejuk, tampak tak terganggu dengan penolakan brutalnya itu.

Di samping Dumbledore, si guru Ramuan paling berminyak se-Hogwarts, Profesor Severus Snape mengernyitkan hidung bengkoknya. Sepasang mata sinisnya berpindah-pindah, mencari-cari siapa gerangan siluman yang berkomunikasi tanpa suara dengan mentornya tersebut.

Menelengkan kepala tuanya yang ditunggangi topi kerucut bermotif bintang-bintang, Profesor Dumbledore mengawasi Salazar Slytherin yang berdiri dalam pose terlatih. Mendelik balik, Salazar Slytherin mengilaskan seringai menantang, memamerkan semua gigi rapinya yang putih terawat.

Sialnya, gertakan terang-terangan itu disambut Profesor Dumbledore dengan balasan santun. Mengacungkan cawan soda asamnya dalam gerakan bersulang, Profesor Dumbledore membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan Salazar Slytherin untuk bergabung dengannya jika ia berubah pikiran.

Berubah pikiran?

Ha, sampai Snape sudi menyuling minyak dari rambutnya pun ia tak akan mau berbaur bersama arwah kelas rendah. Hantu-hantu buangan yang tak pernah menyadari kehadirannya sampai sekarang.

Sampai Dumbledore rela memakai suntikan botox untuk mempermak kerut-merut di mukanya pun ia tak akan mau bersosialisasi dengan pelajar bau kencur. Murid-murid kesepian yang tak bisa pulang ke rumah keluarganya selama liburan Natal tahun ini.

Wajar kiranya jika Salazar Slytherin enggan berakrab-akrab ria dengan penghuni Hogwarts lainnya. Sebagai penyihir berilmu tinggi, Salazar Slytherin tak sama dengan hantu kebanyakan. Jika makhluk astral di Hogwarts berwujud persis sama seperti kondisi saat mereka wafat, Salazar Slytherin memilih rupa masa mudanya sebagai identitas hantunya.

Selama mengembara di Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin tak mengizinkan makhluk lain baik yang mati atau yang masih hidup untuk melihat sosoknya. Hanya Profesor Dumbledore dan mantan-mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts lainnya yang diberi kehormatan bertatap muka dengan refleksinya.

Di kurun ratusan tahun terakhir ini, Salazar Slytherin menikmati posisinya sebagai hantu anonim yang tak bisa dilihat sembarang orang. Posisi istimewa yang perlahan-lahan memudar semenjak kedatangan Darah Lumpur sekaliber Hermione Jean Granger.

Lihat saja, gara-gara memikirkan kutu buku tukang atur itu, Salazar Slytherin jadi kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Penurunan kendali yang membuat wujud tak kasat matanya bisa terlihat oleh peri anggota paduan suara. Peri ingin cepat mati yang berani menceramahinya tentang tata krama berperilaku ceria di hari Natal.

Salazar Slytherin sendiri tak mengerti mengapa anak bawang seperti Hermione bisa mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Padahal, sewaktu pertama kali melihat gadis bergigi panjang itu di seremoni Topi Seleksi, ia tak peduli secuil pun. Saat itu, Hermione cuma sekedar barang rongsokan murahan baginya. Cuma Darah Lumpur baru yang tak layak menggali pengetahuan di kastil sucinya.

Begitu juga halnya sewaktu berita tentang kejeniusan Hermione merasuki kupingnya. Bagi Salazar Slytherin, kepintaran tak terbatas yang membuat Hermione disejajarkan dengan si jelita Rowena Ravenclaw hanya omong kosong semata. Desas-desus tak bermutu yang rutin didengarnya dari masa ke masa.

Setiap tahun, Hogwarts pasti melahirkan kader berprestasi. Di setiap angkatan, Hogwarts selalu menelurkan gerombolan penyihir pemikir yang cerdik cendikia. Dengan kata lain, warta tentang keenceran otak Hermione bukan barang baru baginya. Bukan aspek penting yang layak untuk membetot perhatiannya.

Mengetukkan ujung jarinya ke bibir, Salazar Slytherin mengingat-ingat kembali momen di mana Hermione mulai mengisi pikirannya. Mungkin semua itu dimulai semenjak gadis berpostur kecil itu menyambangi perpustakaan di minggu pertama awal tahun ajaran.

Bertentangan dengan pelajar lain yang hanya datang ke perpustakaan jika diberi tugas tambahan, Hermione menganggap ruangan sarat ilmu itu sebagai rumah keduanya. Saking seringnya melihat Hermione menyepi di perpustakaan, Salazar Slytherin sampai hafal kebiasaan siswi berhidung penuh bintik itu.

Setiap kali bersemedi di perpustakaan, Hermione pasti meringkuk di bangku pojok ruangan, tempat bermukim Salazar Slytherin selama ini. Setiap kali bertapa di perpustakaan, Hermione pasti menguasai seluruh isi rak buku; teritorial keramat Salazar Slytherin selama ini.

Awalnya, sewaktu melihat Hermione berani menjajah wilayah kekuasaannya, Salazar Slytherin berancang-ancang mengusir gadis bebal itu dengan trik-trik mengerikan. Mengusapkan tangan dinginnya di belakang tengkuk Hermione, mungkin. Atau meniupkan uap beku hingga tulang dan otak gadis kecil itu bengap dan majal.

Celakanya, sebelum ia melangsungkan niat akbarnya, matanya tanpa sengaja terkunci dengan manik coklat Hermione. Di tengah temaramnya lampu pijar, mata Hermione berkilat bercahaya, memperlihatkan bara kesungguhan dan ketekunan yang menggetarkan jiwa. Binar menghipnotis yang sejak saat itu senantiasa membayang di ingatannya.

Selepas tautan pandangan menggelisahkan itu (pandangan yang tentu saja tak disadari Hermione), tanpa bisa dielakkan Salazar Slytherin mulai menikmati keberadaan Hermione di sekitarnya. Tanpa bisa dihindari Salazar Slytherin mulai memperhatikan ekspresi Hermione, mulai dari kerutan kecil di dahi hingga rengutan di hidung. Air muka yang selalu timbul setiap kali gadis Gryffindor itu berhadapan dengan problematika sulit di buku yang dilahapnya.

_Benar sekali, Salazar. Akui saja kalau kau mulai tertarik pada gadis itu, pada si kaku yang selalu melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan buku. __Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan dari mata turun ke hati? Bukankah ada kalimat bijak yang menyatakan cinta datang karena terbiasa? _

Mata Salazar berkobar seperti tungku neraka sewaktu pemikiran konyol tersebut merangsek benaknya. Astaga, mana mungkin dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan kekonyolan bocah kecil itu? Mana mungkin dirinya yang berkuasa dan berbudaya ini tertarik pada golongan berdarah kotor yang selama berabad-abad ini menjadi seteru abadinya?

_Lalu, jika kau tak berminat padanya, mengapa kau memperlihatkan wujudmu di Seksi Terlarang kemarin? Jika dia tak berarti apa-apa untukmu, mengapa kau memperkenalkan diri dan bercakap-cakap dengannya?_

Menggeram berat, Salazar Slytherin menginjak-injak suara kecil yang berterbangan di kalbunya itu. Demi roh sucinya yang masih gentayangan, tentu saja ia punya alasan kuat di balik tindakan spontannya kemarin.

Jika ia tak menampakkan rupanya, si gadis berambut sekusut semak itu pasti menggeledah Seksi Terlarang tanpa permisi. Jika ia tak memperlihatkan diri, penyihir modal nekat itu pasti sudah menjarah pustaka pusaka sarat ilmu hitam. Jenis pengetahuan yang bisa membahayakan jiwa jika jatuh ke pihak yang salah.

_Ha! Itu artinya kau mencemaskan keselamatannya, Salazar. Kau takut kalau gadis itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh dan membuka buku terlarang yang sudah kau taburi jampi-jampi mematikan._

Kedua alis Salazar Slytherin merapat menanggapi sindiran batinnya itu. Ingatannya langsung terbang ke awal tahun empat puluhan. Kala itu, ia yang geram karena Ular Basilisk-nya gagal meneror dan menumpas Darah Lumpur berinisiatif meluncurkan rencana cadangan.

Memanfaatkan privilesenya sebagai pendiri Hogwarts, keistimewaan yang membuatnya leluasa memasuki semua area sekolah termasuk Seksi Terlarang, Salazar Slytherin mengucurkan santet tingkat tinggi di perkamen _Rahasia Sihir Paling Hitam_. Jika perkamen penting itu dibaca penyihir pembuluh lumpur, guna-guna di dalamnya akan langsung bekerja. Menginfeksi dan menyerang semua populasi sampah yang menetap di bawah atapnya.

Sejauh ini, belum ada Darah Lumpur yang menjadi korban. Sepertinya, tak seperti ras murni yang gemar berbuat onar dan melawan peraturan, Darah Lumpur cenderung taat hukum. Jika dilarang memasuki suatu wilayah, mereka pasti mematuhinya tanpa banyak tanya.

Yah, kecuali si bandel Hermione Jean Granger tentunya.

Bayangkan saja, hanya untuk mengorek informasi tentang Nicolas Flamel, Hermione berani mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan menjelajahi daerah yang terlarang untuknya. Kawasan berbahaya yang sudah dipagarinya dengan berbagai ilmu hitam tingkat tinggi. Sihir menakutkan yang positif bereaksi jika penyihir Darah Lumpur di bawah umur nekat menembus batas wilayah.

Melayang-layang di tengah-tengah jembalang jerawatan, Salazar Slytherin mengenang kembali kepanikan yang dirasakannya sewaktu melihat Hermione bersiap-siap mendarat di Seksi Terlarang. Bisa dibilang, ketakutan maksimum itulah yang memaksanya untuk menanggalkan kepompong gaibnya. Menampakkan diri pada gadis picik yang mulai mengacaukan hidupnya itu.

_Whoaa! Sadar, Salazar! Sadar! Dia itu cuma penyihir berdarah lumpur. Cuma golongan pencuri ilmu sihir perusak supremasi darah murni. Selain faktor kegagalan memperpanjang marga keluarga, bukankah kau bersumpah tak akan beristirahat tenang di surga sampai bisa menuntaskan misi memurnikan dunia dari bedebah menyedihkan seperti mereka?_

Menyeringai penuh emosi, Salazar Slytherin meninju jembalang paling gendut yang bertengger di dekat kepalanya. Tak mempedulikan ringkik ribut si jembalang yang kelabakan ditembus benda tak terlihat, Salazar Slytherin menegarkan dirinya.

Ya, sebagai pria alfa dan penyihir kasta utama, ia tak layak menaruh perhatian pada bandit kecil seperti Hermione. Sebagai pria sejati yang sudah mengecap kenikmatan hidup selama ratusan tahun, ia tak pantas menaruh minat pada bocah ingusan seperti Hermione. Penghuni Gryffindor tak tahu diuntung yang berani menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baru terbaiknya.

_"Selamat Natal, Sly. Sampai ketemu lagi tahun depan."_

Ck, sampai ketemu lagi di tahun depan apanya. Membuang ludah hingga memuncrati kepala kilang minyak Snape, Salazar Slytherin merutuk kejam. Demi kebaikan semua umat, terutama ras sebonafid darah murni, ia bersumpah tak akan pernah lagi menolerir keberadaan Hermione di dekatnya.

Tak akan!

Meski di dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau hal itu pasti berat untuk dijalani...

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
